TOW Chandler gets amnesia
by GoldenBeliever
Summary: Chandler gets amnesia and cannot remember the last 5 years of his life. Set in season 8 his friends must help him recover his memory and most of all get over his commitment issue again to remember what he had with Monica. *Finally Complete !*
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"I think he's waking up" Joey pointed out as the five friends stood up and lingered around a tiresome chandler.

"Quick someone get nurse" Monica said nudging Ross and leaning in close to Chandler. Ross just made a face a pressed the attention button next to Chandler's bed and Chandler winced at the ding. "Sweetheart we have been so worried" Monica said leaning in to kiss him but he stopped her just as a nurse walked in.

"What can I do for you guys… oh we have a recoveree" the rather large woman nurse said in a cheerful voice picking up the chart.

"Where am I?" Chandler finally spoke.

"Ok Chandler you have had some severe head trauma, and you are in the hospital we will just have to go though some routine questions ok?" she said almost patronizing him. He didn't seem to care and nodded slightly.

"Alrighty then what is your full name?" she said as everyone in the room hung on his every word, movement and expressions.

Chandler looked at the nurse for a second then around the room and couldn't help but notice his friends worried and anxious looks. He sighed rolling his eyes "Chandler Bing" and that is Monica nearly ripping my hand off and that is Joey, Ross, Rachel and I don't know who is sitting next to Phoebe but they **look** joined at the hip." He said pointing across the room.

"Aww man we are so happy you are ok" Joey said rapping his arms around him. Chandler couldn't help but smile. As they parted Joey saw Monica's furious look. "What Monica, we are… aren't we?"

"No Joey! Not yet! She focused her attention on Chandler, "sweetie don't you remember Mike? He is phoebe's husband. We were at their wedding?" He just looked at her blankly.

"Sorry Monica. No." He said pushing her away again, sitting up and looking around the room focusing on the nurse. "What is wrong with me?" he said quite serious.

"Nothing too serious" the nurse replied "If you don't mind I will have to continue with a few questions then I will call the doctor to make a few routine check ups and you can ask more questions at that time."

"Ok shoot" he said trying to be his normal self but couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice.

"When were you born?"

"Born April 8, 1968"

The questions continued and without even knowing chandler was giving the nurse all the information she needed to know more about what was going on with him than he did. He couldn't stop wondering to himself why his mind felt fine but according to his friends whom he trusted with his life were telling him otherwise. What was wrong with him? Would he ever remember parts of his life he so obviously forgotten?

_Well there we have it… the intro to my first fanfic ever how exciting shouldn't be long until I update since I just have to proof read the next chapter. Talk to you soon ___


	2. Diagnosis and aftermath

**Chapter 2 – Diagnosis and aftermath **

_Hello I am back again with an update, just so you know I tried to match the airdate for season 8 with the date of when chandler wakes up so by that date it's around tow Monicas boots. I also know that mike doesn't exist in this season but he is just to perfect for phoebe lets pretend he does. Anyways happy reading and please help me out and review. P.S I obviously don't own these characters _

Chandler was napping in his bed as the remaining friends quietly chatted in the corner.

"It was rather weird that he did remember rather a lot about his life yet not much about the last few years." Rachel pointed out

"Well the brain is weird like that... forgetting days and hours before the accident are common… why not months or years before?" Joey pointed out assertively. Everyone just looked at him shocked and there was a moments silence before Joey broke it "what I can't steal lines from everyone's favorite brain surgeon Dr Drake Remoray?" he said blushing. "I just wish we knew what he last remembered" Joey said

"Well you're the one who got us kicked out by helping him" Ross reminded him

"Hey Monica was too" Joey snapped back

"Well I didn't want her to think my husband was stupid" she said

"He has amnesia of course she wouldn't think that" Phoebe obviously pointed out. Monica just gave her an immature look.

No one realized that they were now yelling and chandler had begun to wake up until Mike interrupted them all. "Guys I think you should..." No one listened "Hey!" He finally yelled at a considerate level for chandlers benefit. All eyes were now on him. "Chandler is waking up again, just thought you would want to know"

Everyone got up and hovered around a drowsy chandler. He hissed at the pain clutching his head. "Hey guys. You still here?" he said. "How long was I out?"

"Oh just a couple of hours" Monica answered quickly. "You fell asleep pretty much straight after you saw the doctor.

"Yea" Joey said laughing "Didn't you get enough sleep in your coma?" Chandler just looked at him in shock. It had been the first he had heard about a coma.

"What is the date" Chandler said with a hint of hesitation

"June 12th 2002" Ross told him

"What!" He jolted upwards. "I've been out for four years?" He said looking at everyone's puzzled look.

"No honey you have only been out a five days" Rachel said as the doctor walked in. Chandler just sat their puzzled at the thought.

Everyone's focus was now on the petite blonde woman as she approached the bed and flipped though the chart. Joey was most interested addressing her first "Hey, how you doin'" Chandler just laughed.

"Some things never change" he stated "don't mind our friend he doesn't realize how inappropriate hitting on his injured friend's doctor is... I'm chandler by the way," giving her a flirty look. Monica hit him on the arm; to this he just replied "what?"

"Ok Chandler I am Dr Walters and I specialize in these type of situation" she said as if she didn't hear what had just gone on, "how is your memory? Any improvements?"

"Well I just realized that I have just woken up four years later after just five days if that is what you mean". He said laughing nervously.

"I see" is all she said to his attempt at a joke.

"Wait condition? What do you mean?" Monica asked more demanding than she meant to sound.

"Well Chandler is suffering from a mild case of 'Retrograde Amnesia' where people find it hard to retrieve memories prior to an incident where they suffer damage to the head, like chandler has."

"Right so that's the pounding headache I have I'm assuming" Chandler said

"Wait" Ross cut in "Chandler **can** recall events of the past just not the past four years."

"Yes well the brain is weird like that… some people just forget a few days or hours before their accident or in severe cases all together and in rare cases like chandlers the memory only recalls some details of his life." She said hoping to answer the question.

Everyone just looked at Joey remembering the statement he had made before and realizing it was pretty much spot on. He just blushed and said "so will his memory ever come back?"

"Yes but with time, you can help him out a little, tell him things but not too much stress and don't force anything it can be quite traumatic" For some reason she was looking at Monica and Joey as if the nurse had filled her in on what happened when she asked questions. "And if all goes well with a few more tests he can go home in a couple of days"

Chandler was getting quite agitated at the way he was being spoken about "Hey I am in the room."

"Sorry Mr Bing" she said "I will you get some sleep now and sorry guys visiting time is over" As she escorted the group out and they said their goodbyes she spoke to them outside "oh I also suggest you get a list together of what chandler might and might have knowledge of. I have found in these types of situations, creating a home similar to what they last remember helps them ease into their old lives without being bombarded with too much stress at once"

"Thank-you doctor" Monica said as they all watched her walk away.

"The perfect home huh?" Joey said "well that is definitely with me… with the perfect roommate" he said with a smile on his face

"You know Jo" Ross said "four years ago he **was** living with you so that's where he will have to be" That's when they all realized the look on Monica's face

As a tear rolled down her cheek she stated what was now quite obvious to everyone else. "He doesn't remember that we are anything more than friends"

To be Continued…


	3. The perfect home

_Hello chapter 3 has arrived thank-you to those who reviewed it made me happy to see what you had to say. Oh and I think you will find Rachel's name spelt correctly as suggested by' __Exintaris'. Anyways hope you enjoy and have a lovely day, week, or however long it takes me to update. :) P.S, I don't own characters._

**Chapter 3 – The perfect home**

The ride home was a pretty silent one, Phoebe went with Mike while the rest of them were piled into one cab however silent as if deep in thought. The five friends sat in the living room of Chandler and Monica's apartment discussing ideas on what was going to happen when chandler was going to come home.

"I don't see why we can't tell him that he is married and living here now" Monica stated clearly to the rest of the group.

"You don't see it" Joey said now mimicking the disaster of what could happen, "Hey Chandler you have a lovely wife and now live with Monica of all neatness freaks in the world." Monica made a face at this statement.

"I think what Joey is trying to say is" Ross cut in. "Is that remember when Chandler was afraid of commitment not too long ago, even when you and Chandler were dating" he said looking at Monica.

"Yes and you heard the doctor, too much memory exposure at one time could kill him" Phoebe stated trying to be included, and Monica was quite startled at this comment.

"Traumatize phoebe" Ross corrected her as if scolding a child "Not kill!" She didn't take any notice changing the conversation.

"Well my Guru says that memory can be brought back with a couple of old tricks from the 17th Century" She said proudly.

"I think we will stick to western medicine phoebs" Monica said interrupting her.

"Can we go and see him already" Joey said impatiently "and maybe get some food on the way?"

"Ok but just remember no talk of Marriage or living arrangements, this is what will scare him. Small things are ok to jog his memory like Halloween party couple weeks ago or I don't know Monica's ex-boyfriends." She made a face at him and Rachel interrupted.

"Um... What about this" Gesturing towards her baby bump.

"By all means if he notices it tell him, he might be happy for us otherwise leave out the details, the complicity of the situation might confuse him." He said laughing nervously.

"Now can we go" Joey stated again. The group rolled their eyes getting up and moving towards the door. "Finally" he said, grabbing his coat and heading to the front door first. "Chandler sure is in for a big day.

As they arrived at the hospital Chandler was just having his lunch and watching the news on television. "Hey guys" he said as they all entered the room. "The doctors said I could go home today, fast healer I guess" pointing to his bandaged head. "Drugs help to though" he said laughing. "I hear I have a lot to catch up on" he said riffling though the bag the nurse had given him with all his belongings in it "wedding band? This can't be mine" he chuckled nervously

"No um… ill take that to the nurse on the way out" Monica said removing it from his hands and placing it around her thumb, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Hey Mon it matches yours…" he chuckled "Who's the lucky guy? Wait let me guess your last boyfriend I can remember was that rich guy, help me out here guys person with memory loss over here." He said laughing again.

"Pete" Phoebe screamed as if joining him in a game, and laughing with chandler.

"Or…Or is it Richard? Did he come to his senses, you two **were** quite the couple" he said quite seriously. They were all laughing now except Monica who was trying to hide her anger and sadness with a small smile. She didn't like the fact that he was naming her ex-boyfriends.

Just then the doctor walked in and Monica breathed a sigh of relief temporarily avoiding lying to her husband. "Ok Mr. Bing you can go now here are your discharge papers. Just hand them to the desk on your way out and I will see you have an appointment to get those stitches out in a couple of weeks.

"Thank-you doctor" he said handing the papers to Ross "I'm just going to get dressed in the bathroom I will see you guys outside" with that he walked into his bathroom and Ross handed the papers to Monica who started to fill them out while following the rest of the group out of the room down the hall and into the foyer.

On the cab ride home Monica insisted on sitting in the front in order the hide any emotions which seemed to be taking their toll. Phoebe took the subway back home as it was getting late while the remaining four friends sat in the back of the taxi bus. In the silence Chandler couldn't help but notice the way Rachel was sitting, slumped over and unconsciously stroking her stomach in a circular motion, however she did not have a wedding ring on.

"So Rach" he said nervously. "Who's the lucky guy?" gesturing towards her baby bump. She looked down and blushed slightly.

"Actually it's Ross" she said with a half smile.

"Wow guys congratulations, you guys married or is Ross to scared he will convert another woman against the opposite sex." He said hoping to loosen a little tension from the room however the reaction he got was far beyond what he had hoped. The whole car had erupted in laughter; even Monica cracked a smile except for Ross and not for the reason Chandler thought. "Is there something I am missing?" Chandler asked a little lost.

"No" Joey said. "It's just that Ross loves to get married, in fact he has been divorced three times" He looked at Ross with a smile who wasn't as amused from the conversation as the rest of the group.

"Actually there are perfectly reasonable explanations for all of those marriages" he said using his fingers to keep count. "Lesbianism, saying the wrong name, and drunkenness" as he went to continue Chandler stopped him.

"Dude, did you say wrong name, how can you forget your wife's name." he said laughing hard with the rest of the group.

The conversation continued and as they arrived at the apartment building they all went into Monica's place first "Ok... you have filled me up on Ross's marriages I guess that's half the information I needed to know, now lets hear some stuff about my life, I am your sponge" he said sitting in the living room and looking at Joey and Ross while the girls spoke quietly in the kitchen.

"I just don't feel right about keeping this from him" Monica whispered

"It is what is best" Rachel reassured her "He will flip out if he found out the truth"

"I guess your right" Monica said. "Lets go help the boys get his general knowledge back from the last couple of years then maybe he will be ok with it" and they both walked over to the boy's conversation.

"Ok then man what is the last thing you remember" Ross said

"Well you and Rachel had just taken a break and we were all in the bedroom overnight but I think that was a fair while before Monica and Pete got together." He stopped deep in thought. "It's a little fuzzy. Hey do you guys know where Janaice is? I thought she would be here, unless we uh…" he stopped for a second as he saw his friends reaction "Oh I see" he looked quite disappointed.

Monica was broken hearted by this, not just because the man see loved seemed to be hung up on another woman but because he looked like he was hurting as well. "We could get her on the phone if you want Chandler. It Might jog your memory a bit to see another familiar face." She said hoping it would make him feel better but it didn't seem to at all.

"I just don't feel all there I'm sorry guys, I'm beat. I might just go have a good night sleep in my own bed." He got up and unconsciously walked into Monica's and his room, all his friends looked at each other in shock for the fact that he remembered this small detail before he remerged about a minute later.

"Wow, that was weird, sorry Mon" He laughed nervously exiting the apartment and walking into Joey's. Everyone was silent unsure what to make of what just happened. Had Chandler got his memory back?

To be continued…


	4. The Moment

_Here is a magic trick for you…BAM chapter 4, haha hope you like it readers, review if you do…it makes my day all so much brighter. Oh thanks to '__Exintaris' who picked up on a spelling mistake of mine. Seems to be getting a habit of mine, I should make it a competition. Just kidding all, anyways happy reading. P.S I don't own Characters._

**Chapter 4 – The Moment**

The next morning all friends except Phoebe were gathered around the breakfast table in Monica's apartment as usual trying to once again jog Chandler's memory carefully without upsetting him like the night before.

"Look guys there just no use, I don't remember any of it" he said frustrated

"Chandler, the doctor said it will get easier but I invited Janice over for dinner on tomorrow night to help" Monica said nervously hoping this wouldn't trigger anything bad. But before Chandler could react Joey cut in.

"Janice! Why don't we just drill a hole in the side of our head, the sound and pain will be less painful" He said

"Joey!" Ross said "We have to be supportive don't be such an ass"

"What just because you slept with her Ross doesn't mean **we** have to like her" Joey said without thinking. Everyone just sat in silence focusing on Chandler reaction.

Chandler's face was blank and replied "I'm just going to go to Central Perk for a while," he stood up and the rest of the group went to follow, "Alone!" he said finally showing some hurting emotion and exited the room as Phoebe entered. She shuttered as if feeling his bad mood.

"Wow that guy has some serious issues" Phoebe said joining the group and helping herself to the breakfast Monica had laid out perfectly on the table. The rest of the group was silent. "Hello Phoebe how was your morning" Phoebe said sarcastically. "Well me and Mike just had a huge fight about me being here all the time and here I am again hanging out with you guys when NO ONE IS TALKING TO ME!" she exclaimed to the group.

"What? Phoebe that's terrible are you serious" Rachel said as everyone started to fuss about her.

"No I just wanted your attention but now that I have it what's up with Chandler?" They all just rolled their eyes. "Oh did he find out about the time Ross slept with Janice" she said with a chuckle.

"How did you know that" Ross and Joey said simultaneously, shocked at her accuracy of the situation.

"I am just really intuitive, you guys should know that by now," Phoebe said with a smile continuing to eat.

"Whatever, I'm going to see if Chandler is ok, come on Joey" Ross said walking out the door pulling Joey as he walked out of the apartment.

Monica and Rachel just looked at Phoebe suspiciously with one eyebrow raised. "Fine." She said "I was listening at the door, I just wanted to freak them out" she said laughing. "Come on, I don't want to miss out on what happens next" she said running out of the room with Rachel close behind her.

"Don't worry I'll clean up this mess" Monica said gesturing to all the breakfast plates and leftovers. "Hello" she finally said realizing she was now alone "Agh".

Meanwhile at Central Perk Chandler sat alone on the familiar orange sofa. "What can I get for you Chandler" another familiar voice Chandler thought to himself and as he turned around a rather timid blonde man stand before him with a notebook and apron.

"Gunther my man, take a seat." Chandler said as Gunther sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Chandler said but before Gunther could answer he continued. "Are me and Ross friends these days, I mean I just found out he did something pretty horrible but I'm having mixed feelings about how I should react"

Gunther winced at the mention of Ross' name, he hated that man not just because he had dated the woman he loved, Rachel but because he had gotten her pregnant which meant less of a possibility of him ever to get to be with her. Gunther could have just told him Ross was just a complete ass but instead he decided to give him the answer he deserved.

"I heard about your accident man, sorry, but as far as Ross goes, if you ask me, something that happened so long ago deserves to be left in the past, especially if it has already been resolved between you guys. Give Ross the benefit of the doubt." Gunther said wisely. But before Chandler could continue Ross and Joey joined them.

"Two Cappuccinos Gunther." Ross demanded focusing on Chandler as if he had some speech prepared. Gunther just glared at Ross and got up to leave before Chandler stopped him.

"Hey, thanks man" he smiled, "and make it three" he added. He turned around to look at Ross and Joey, "look guys" he said before they could say anything. "Whatever happened in the past is can stay in the past, you have all been there for me the past week and that's all that matters." They all did a group hug as Phoebe and Rachel ran into the café.

"Damn it we missed the fight" Phoebe yelled getting the attention of most of the people in the room. Rachel blushed.

"Phoebe" she whispered keep it down. They walked over to where everyone was and as hug broke up.

"So…So what happened" Phoebe demanded.

"Nothing I forgave them" Chandler said

"Argh Joey's soap is more interesting than you suckers" she said disappointed

"Dude your in another soap" Chandler asked Joey.

"No my Character woke up from a coma after falling down the elevator shaft" Joey replied proudly then focusing on Phoebe again "Hey what's wrong with my soap?" he said offended by her remark.

"No, you misunderstood" she said "I said it was interesting silly" smiling at him.

"Ahhh I do that alot" Joey said to Chandler. He just rolled his eyes.

"Listen guys I know you're trying to help and everything but I did say I wanted to be alone."

"But you forgave us man" Ross said cutting in.

"Yes, about the whole Janice thing, I just need some time alone without the whole group just blurting out life changing information all the time; it's just too much at one time" Chandler said standing up and heading out the door.

They just sat there in silence finally realizing the extent of Chandler's situation. He was lucky in the fact that he still had them there for him after all those years yet so much had changed, even him.

As Chandler entered Joey's apartment he stopped and heard someone across the hall. He entered and saw Monica cleaning furiously after breakfast. "Hey Mon, I was thinking lets not have Janice over for dinner tomorrow night, it will be just too weird, and besides I already have enough friends blurting out shocking information every second, I don't need anymore" he said letting out a small laugh.

"Ok" she said with a smile "I will ring her after I finish this," continuing with the dishes.

"Oh I'm sorry for storming out. Do you want me to do that for you?" he said walking up to her and grabbing the dish out of her hand from behind her back with both arms around her. Monica stopped stiff taking a deep breath; this was the only contact she had had from her husband without him pulling away from her in over a week.

"Sorry Monica," he said noticing her change in body language. "Are you ok?"

"No, I mean yes, it's just that…I miss you." She said averting her eyes from his.

"Hey" he said following her eye gaze. "It's still me, I just have lost my way a bit" smiling at her warmly. Monica missed the way his smile alone brought happiness to her, and his humor was just one of the many things she had fallen in love with.

"Thanks Chandler" she said as they shared a tender hug. Breathing in his scent she looked over his shoulder she ran her fingers over his wedding band which still sit around her thumb on her left hand. It hurt that he didn't wear the main symbol of their love but in her heart she also knew it wasn't the time to tell him yet.

"Come on" he said as they parted "I'm feeling better, lets go join the others at Central Perk." He then started heading for the door.

"Enough for now" Monica said quietly to herself hoping that she was a step closer to getting her husband back.

To be continued…


	5. The flashback

_Hey Chapter 5 is finally here hot off the press… I was quite excited about this Chapter as we seem to be beginning the more interesting part of the story. Anyway I don't own characters and there are a few quotes from Friends, season four and five and obviously I didn't write them just simply borrowing them to tell this story. Have fun all :)…_

**Chapter 5 – The flashback**

Monica and Chandler entered Central Perk as the crowd applauded for Phoebe who was entertaining onstage with her guitar.

"Thank-you everyone, oh Chandler" she said into the microphone as she saw her friends enter. "Everyone I would like to dedicate this next song to Mr. Chandler Bing" gesturing to Chandler and everyone in the room clapped unenthusiastically. Monica and Chandler joined Joey in their favorite spot.

"Hey where is Rachael and Ross" Chandler whispered upon reaching Joey

"Oh they had a checkup for the baby, then they are going to work" Joey replied. "But me and Phoebe are going to take you out today to some familiar places, you are going to have a great day" he added looking at Monica.

"What about you Mon?" Chandler said

"Oh I have the lunch shift at work today," she said "But you will have fun" she said smiling at Joey.

"Quite please!" Phoebe said onstage into the microphone responding to noise level in the room. Everyone was silent and she began to play her guitar.

_I have a friend, his name is Chandler. _

_He's one funny guy, but we think he maybe bi._

_Now bump goes his head and he don't remember his life,_

_And everyone is sad, especially his wife._

_Lalalala lalala just kidding Chandler dear ,_

_Lalala no need to fear._

"Thankyou" Phoebe said finishing her song there was again a faint applause however Monica, Joey and Chandlers jaws were left dropped below their knees. "There will be a short break until 6pm" she said then joined the rest of the group.

"You like?" she said taking a seat.

"Phoebe, that's not funny you know how freaked out I was when I found that wedding band in my personal belongings," he stopped deep in thought about the connection, "nah" he thought to himself.

"Dude you didn't freak out, you just made a lame joke and threw it at Monica" Joey pointed out.

"Ya…me freaking out," Chandler reassured him. "Anyway it doesn't matter, I'm going to get a scone, you guys want anything?"

"Refill" Phoebe said

"Make it two" Monica said

"Three" Joey mimicked Monica. Chandler left the others and walked over to the counter.

"Phoebe," Monica whispered, "what was that?"

"What was what?" Phoebe replied innocently.

"Uhh your song. Keeping the shocking information to a minimum remember?" Monica reminded her.

"Yea Phoebs, Chandler was really scared of the thought of marriage before Monica" Joey said.

"I was just introducing the idea into his head slowly, I mean it's not like we are telling him, just joking. Jokes are his territory" Phoebe said.

"Wow you are wise my friend" Joey said with a smile.

"Yea this could work good idea, what do we do next?" Monica said. She finally felt like she was on the strong team closing the gap on the team in front.

"Talking about me?" Chandler said cutting in.

"No your wife" Joey said laughing. Chandler glared at him.

"Joey," Monica said rolling her eyes.

"What it's ok for Phoebe to do it and not me?" He said defending himself but she just frowned at him.

"No its ok Mon Joey of all people knows I would never get married, especially after the pact we made, haha remember that Jo?" Chandler declaired looking a Joey.

"You made a pact, I can't believe you never told me that." She said looking at them both furiously.

"Monica," Phoebe interrupted, but Monica still wasn't happy.

"Anyway I'll see you guys tonight I have to go to work." Monica said getting up and leaving her friends. It was getting harder every day keeping her secret but she knew she had to stay strong for just a little longer, for Chandler's sake.

"So…what are we doing today," Chandler said focusing on Phoebe and Joey.

"You'll see," they said simultaneously.

"Guys what are we doing here," Chandler said getting out of the car screwing up his face.

"We thought you could see some of your friends and maybe get a flashback or two," Phoebe pointed out.

"Yes, but at my work?" he said unenthusiastically. "I hate it my job I can't believe I still work here and besides you gave me the impression we would be doing fun stuff."

"Yea Phoebe, lets do something fun, screw Monica's list" Joey joined Chandlers complaining.

"Monica strictly said follow the list or she would…" Phoebe stopped for a second. "Screw the list lets go see a movie" she said walking back to the car as the others obediently followed.

After the movie the three friends went back to Monica's to hang out however they were shocked to find her asleep on the couch.

Joey began to speak "Monica are…"

"Shhh" Chandler shopped Joey. "Don't wake her, she doesn't look well." But he was too late she started to stir.

"Hey guys what are you doing home, what time is it?" she asked them sitting up.

"Us? Joey said. "Shouldn't you be at work," he asked worried.

"Oh yea I was feeling under the weather, I must have some kind of bug. They let me go home for the afternoon to sleep it off, but I have to be back for the dinner rush." She explained.

"It is two fifteen" Chandler told her "Do you need anything, water, have you had lunch?" he said rushing to her side. The others were surprised about how tender and caring Chandler was towards Monica which was noticed in the tone of his voice alone. His actions seemed to be acting upon his instinct. The moment however was broken by the phone ringing.

"I'll get that," Phoebe insisted. "Oh Hi Janice" she said.

"Janice?" Chandler said overhearing Phoebe's conversation. Joey just made a face at the sound of her name. "Did you end up calling her about not coming over?"

"Sorry I totally forgot" she said "Sorry I will tell her now" she said walking over to Phoebe.

"Ok goodbye" Phoebe said hanging up the phone.

"Phoebe I had to talk to her" Monica protested.

"No it's ok. She said she is sorry but can't make the dinner tomorrow night which you mentioned on her machine." She explained to Monica "She is going to a cousin's **wedding** in **London**" she said focusing totally on Chandler. But he just sat there confused.

"Yea! Joey said "No Janice. Good old London baby!" He said enthusiastically nodding his head"

"Joey, how many times do I have to tell you how annoying that is?" Chandler explained.

"London Baby!" he repeated in Chandlers ear teasing him.

"You know, I was…" he stopped for a second then unconsciously finished his sentence "wrong."

Chandler stopped again deep in thought. "London?" he said out loud to himself, sitting down on the couch in the living room. The remaining three friends were fixated on his every move in suspense about what he was going to do next.

"That wouldn't happen to be were one of Ross' weddings were" he said unsure of what the answer would be.

"Dude, do you remember something?" Joey asked sitting next to him.

"Ross was getting married" he said first, "we were his best men" he added looking at Joey, "and then he said Rachel's name instead of" he stopped again as if deep in thought. After about a minute he finally said "Emily, her name was Emily."

Everyone was silent from shock for a few seconds before they all started fussing over and congratulating him.

"Do you remember anything else" Joey said in his face.

"Afraid not Jo, but I'm feeling confident that I will soon." He told them all proudly.

"_The guy was hammered alright, there is no way that you look like Ross' mother"_

"_Who wouldn't want you?"_

"_Are you kidding, you are the most beautiful woman in most rooms"_

"_Well I've never done that with you before"_

"_I'm coming over tonight right?"_

"_Good thing we had that not in New York Rule"_

"_I'm still on London time does that count?"_

Chandler woke up in a sweat and noticing 8.30am from his bedside clock he got out of bed and headed over to Monica's apartment, in his pajamas.

Everyone was already there. "Nice Jammies Chandler" Phoebe said laughing.

"Monica I need to talk to you now" he said upon entering the apartment. The group saw how unsettled he was and sensed they had to be alone.

"Uhh I just realized I have to learn heaps of lines for work today so I should get going" Joey said nudging Phoebe.

"Oh and I uh have a massage appointment for a Mrs. Phalange" She said smiling at Monica.

"Yea we should go too," Ross said pulling Rachel out of the room "Nice fresh air is good for the baby."

Chandler didn't even notice how weak his friends excuses were, just saying his goodbyes and focusing once again on Monica.

"So, take a seat, what did you need to tell me" Monica said

"Actually I was hoping to take a walk seeing as there are four nosy parkers at the door" he said as he opened the door. As he did Joey was the first one to fall inside the door followed by Phoebe who tripped over him. Ross and Rachel just stumbled and gave him a cheeky smile as they stood in the doorway. Chandler Rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to get dressed, Monica meet me at the coffee house in 15 minutes" He said exiting the apartment.

To be continued…

_There you have it… Chapter 5, please be nice reviewing in regards to Phoebe's song. Haha I know it wasn't all that good but when are her songs ever No.1 hits? Just a bit of fun. Peace out guys. Talk to you next time._


	6. Chandler finds out

_Hello Chapter 6 is finally here hope it is to your liking…feel free to add your opinion of what you want to see happen, I have a general idea of how I want the story to end but I'm open to any ideas you have. Have a lovely day and enjoy ;)_

**Chapter 6 – Chandler finds out**

Chandler entered Central Perk to find Monica sitting alone reading the newspaper.

"Hey Mon, you want me to order something for you?" Chandler said before he sat down.

"No I ate already this morning" she said. "So sit down what do you want to talk about that's so important" she added sounding slightly worried.

"I think we should take a walk" he said gesturing towards outside.

Chandler and Monica were walking through Central Park in complete silence until it was broken by Chandler's nervous voice.

"Ok…uh. So I had this dream last night." He began hesitating.

"And...?" Monica said in suspense.

"Well it was about when we were in London. Did I…? I mean did we?" he said sounding like his throat was closing.

Once again there was silence only this time Monica decided to speak. "Sleep together?" she said looking directly at Chandler however he just stopped walking, staring into the path before him.

"So it is true." He said slowly barely getting the words to come out from his mouth. "Then what happened, with us I mean?" Chandler almost didn't want to know the answer as if he already knew it. It's not like he didn't like Monica because he did, she was one of his best friends he loved her to death, but he wasn't in love with her. Was he? He looked at her again and she seemed very hesitant and deep in thought as if she wanted to get the words exactly right before she told him. Monica began to talk slowly.

"I don't know what you want me to say Chandler" she said slowly. "I, well we" she stopped again and there was another brief moment of silence. "I think we should sit down" she said guiding him to the closest park bench. Monica felt sick again but knew she wouldn't get out of telling him that easily, it was time and she couldn't hold the secret in any longer. "We're married Chandler" she blurted out suddenly. Even the words from her own mouth made Monica feel dizzy and she didn't know why. Mainly because she couldn't read Chandlers face at all and she was in complete suspense about how he would react. He just sat there looking at her blankly.

It looked like he was trying to say something for several minutes before saying "So I guess that explains this" he said gripping her wrist tightly gesturing towards the wedding ring around her thumb. He could see the tears in her eyes and released her hand. Chandler didn't want to hurt Monica, he did love her and the situation wasn't her fault.

Suddenly one of the joggers going by stopped briefly after spotting them. It was their doctor. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Bing I have been meaning to get in contact with you about Chandlers checkup, those stitches have to come out." He began and Chandler was finally smacked with the reality after minutes of shock. Monica and the Doctors conversation was simply an echo of voices to him as he clutched his head with his hands and thought to himself, "the Bings." He felt sick at the thought getting up and leaving Monica talking to the doctor. He had to get away as much as he knew he couldn't abandon the situation he had to for just a couple of hours.

He heard Monica shouting his name and tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn't normally emotional in any situation and he was confused to why he was now. He just kept walking and until he found a cart which sold cigarettes. "The perfect situation" he thought to himself taking a seat, lighting up the quick, yet temporary fix to his solution.

After making arrangements with her doctor to call him, Monica made several attempts at calling Chandlers name before she finally realized some alone time was best for them both. So she just sat once again on the park bench alone and defeated.

After about an hour of wandering around, hoping to bump into Chandler, Monica finally gave up and appeared in her apartment where everyone was waiting anxiously, around the dining room table Rachel was the first to notice her enter.

"Mon, what happened" Rachel said.

"Where is Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"He knows," she said walking past them all and slumped herself of the couch. They all got up and followed, consoling her.

"How did he react" Joey said sympathetically.

"I don't really know, he took off before I really got a chance to ask him how he was," she added.

"It's time for serious ass kicking time, no one messes with my sister "Ross said standing up cursing Chandler.

"What's wrong with you man," Joey said pushing him back onto the couch. "I say we just spread out, Ross you stay here with Monica incase he comes back. Rachel, Phoebe comes with me and we will spread out." He said taking charge.

"Actually I think you and Ross should go out looking I need Phoebe and Rachel here" Monica said.

"Alright lets go Ross." Joey said getting up and leaving fast. But Ross stopped before exiting the room.

"We will find him Monica," Ross reassured her, but it was what would happen when they did what worried her.

When the Boy's had disappeared Monica turned to her friends "Ok I need you to help me with something." She said standing up.

_You look so great, I love you…Nothing, nothing I said you looked so great then I just stopped talking._

_Laundry, huh? Is that my new nickname?_

_What about my pinch able Butt and Bulging Bicep… She knows!_

_Because I'm in love with Monica…I love her that's right, I love her, I love her…I love you Monica._

_Look we're not just messing around I love her, ok I'm in love with her._

_Monica will you marry me?_

_Sorry is pretty much forth behind being ready and actually wanting to get married._

_I would've been happy because I would have been able to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love, or you would have seen a Chandler shaped hole in that door._

_Monica, I thought it mattered what I said or where I said it, then I realized the only thing that matters is that you... you made me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way... Monica, will you marry me?_

Chandler suddenly woke up on a park bench to Joey's voice saying his name however instead of being in fear he felt at peace, finally after days of struggling to find out who he was it finally hit him, Monica makes him whole and without her it is like a peace of him was missing and he felt it even with amnesia.

"I love you" Chandler said as he woke up not yet realizing where he was.

"Aww man I love you too" Joey said wrapping his arms around him.

"No man… Monica, I love her" he said slowly. "I've been so selfish now and I can't believe I didn't realize it before"

"Well everyone has been worried sick about you especially Monica, have you been sleeping this whole time". Chandler was confused where that voice came from until he saw Ross standing there as well.

Chandler sat up and suddenly realized where he was and looked at his watch, it was 2.15am. "I need to see her, is she ok?"

"Yea…Nothing that you can't fix with a few romantic words and flowers… get her flowers, women go crazy for that crap," Joey said.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Jo" Chandler said standing up. "I guess proposing to say sorry is out of the question since we are already married" he said laughing nervously.

Chandler knew exactly what to do and walked into Monica's apartment confident about what he was going to say and do. The guys had talked him through a speech and he was ready. "Monica, are you home?" Chandler called as he walked through the apartment looking for any signs of movement.

"Just a second I'm in the bathroom" she answered however he could hear murmurs coming from in there. He opened the door and found Phoebe, Rachel with Monica who was holding a blue pregnancy test.

"Is…is, that positive" he choked dropping flowers from his hands and running out of the room.

To be continued…


	7. Chandlers Reaction

**Chapter 7 – Chandlers reaction**

Chandler opened the bathroom door and found Phoebe, Rachel with Monica who was holding a blue pregnancy test. "Is…is, that positive" he chocked dropping flowers from his hands and running out of the room.

The room was silent until Monica spoke, "Oh my God that did not just happen" she said dropping her test in the trash and washing her hands. She picked up the flowers and read the note out loud.

_Monica, _

_Sorry I was such a Jerk_

_Love Chandler_

As a tear rolled down her cheek Rachel asked "Honey are you ok?" putting her hand on her shoulder.

"There's no time for that, get up woman, go get him fast" Phoebe said cutting in.

"I can't, I can't" Monica repeated.

"Why!" Phoebe and Rachel said together.

"Because…Because I just can't, you saw how he reacted what do I say to that, I wouldn't know where to begin." Monica said.

Her friends had never seen Monica so defeated, she was usually so in control of her emotions but it was obvious the last week had taken its toll and she needed their help.

"Honey…" Rachel began looking around "Can we get out of the bathroom" They all walked out of the bathroom and took a seat in the living room. "Chandler obviously got through what you told him about your relationship, you will get through **this** together too.

"It's not the same, Chandler was ready to know about us, I just don't see him ready to be a father I mean he was freaked out about your pregnancy" Monica said and her friends just looked at her weird. "The point is, this would be a shock without the amnesia and now the whole situation we are in is just making it worse." She said making her point.

"Well I'm not going to just let you accept defeat" Phoebe said enthusiastically getting up and walking out of the apartment. Monica's worried look made Rachel react.

"I'll go get her" she said getting up soon after her.

II

Joey was startled by an upset Chandler storming into the apartment and slumping onto the lounger. "Women" he mumbled to himself.

"Dude what's up" he said "Did something go wrong?"

"Yea…this" he said pointing to the stitches in his head rolling his eyes. "And…I **think** Monica is pregnant" he said looking at the floor.

"That's great!" Joey shouted and stopped cold when he noticed Chandler was glaring at him. "Uh… no it's a bad thing" he said. Chandler looked once again looked at the floor and there was a moment of silence before Joey added "Why is this a bad thing?"

"Because man…I'm just not ready for the wife, the kids and the house with the white picket fence." He said Joey just looked at him weird.

"What fence?" he asked, Chandler just rolled his eyes.

"No man that's the old you talking," Ross said exiting the bathroom and catching the end of their conversation. "You guys are just right for each other just face it you both sucked at dating…we all envy what you have together."

"I'm so sick of hearing how I should be reacting instead of what I feel I should be doing myself" Chandler defended himself.

"So how **do** you feel?" Joey asked him.

"I'm… I'm just not ready for a baby" Chandler said.

"Monica's pregnant?" Ross shouted "Oh my…" Ross stopped when he noticed the signs Joey was giving him.

"He **thinks** Monica is pregnant" Joey added.

"What's that supposed to mean" Ross asked.

"Well I didn't stick around to find out, I just freaked out, which is what I have been doing a lot of lately" he said he stopped deep in thought.

"Listen man you can't hide from a problem like this… whether you like it or not it is happening." Joey said.

"I guess I could get used to a little baby handing around, how much space could they take up." He said.

"Yea and besides I was exactly the same when I found out about Ben, and the day he was born it just fit, and I knew my life would **never** be the same again." Ross said. Chandler looked like he was going to chock. "Uhh sorry man I meant in a good way..." but it was too late he had already stormed into Joey's spare room. At that time Phoebe stormed in"

"Where is he?" she asked assertively. The boys pointed and she headed for the room in a fast pace.

"But I don't think that's such a…" Ross started but Phoebe slammed the door behind her before he could finish.

Rachel had now appeared in the doorway, "What is she doing?" she asked worried.

"Who knows but she can't do any worse than Ross" Joey said glancing at him.

They were silent from hearing sounds of Phoebe yelling they all got up and ran to the door to listen.

II

Chandler jumped at the sound of the door slamming. "Phoebe, what are you…." He began.

"You listen to me Chandler Bing" Phoebe said pointing at him and yelling loudly, "Monica is very important to me and a lot of other people and if you screw with her you screw with me and I will kick your ass if you hurt her so you better make the better decision here" she said breathing heavily. Chandler just starred at her with wide eyes, shocked.

"Phoebe I care about her too" he said.

"So don't be suck a jerk" she yelled again even louder in he face which caused him to jump off his bed and try and move around her but she kept eye contact with him turning around.

"Your right phoebe" he said trying to calm her which caused the tension in the room to drop.

"Oh and just for the record, I think you're a great guy" she said smiling sweetly.

Chandler smiled at her and headed for the door but before he opened it he turned to her saying "Thanks, and wow you're good."

As he opened the door Ross, Joey and Rachel all shifted positions quickly.

"Oh yes your right that spot on the wall is a squished bug" Joey said picking at the wall. Chandler just looked at them.

"Real smooth guys" he said heading out of the apartment and into the one across the hall.

When he left they all turned to Phoebe. "Wow what did you do to him" Ross said to her.

She just smiled devilishly. "It's my charm, my little puppets."

II

Chandler entered the apartment and found Monica sitting on the couch with her back to him with her head in her hands.

"No chance you cheated on me while I was in a coma" he said sarcastically walking towards her.

"Not funny Chandler" Monica said with her back still facing him. Her eyes were now on the floor. "Oh and before you freak out, those tests are almost always wrong, so I made a doctors appointment tomorrow to make sure"

"I'm so sorry Monica" he said walking closer. "This whole ordeal has to be just as hard on you as anyone else, and as far as this baby goes, if it turns out positive as long as we have each other it will be ok. Besides I have nine months to get used to it"

When he finally reached her he was on his knees placing one hand on her shoulder and resting his chin on the back of the couch.

As Monica turned around to face him she noticed the kindness in his eyes, he was genuinely sorry, "I love you so much…how can you be so perfectly understanding" she said.

"I love you too…" he said smiling and realizing how close they were as he studied every inch of her face. "Wow you're beautiful, how did I ever get someone so beautiful."

Monica smiled sweetly and blushed, even thought they had been together for so long, she felt like a school girl with her first crush. "No I'm the lucky one" she said leaning in closer.

Their eye contact was broken when Monica eyes seemed to be looking over Chandler's head. Chandler looked behind him and saw the rest of the gang hanging in the doorway listening in. "You know guys" Chandler said "You're not invisible"

"Awww you guys made up" Joey said and rushed over to the living room with the others close behind. Everyone sat amongst them not realizing the moment that they ruined but somehow Chandler and Monica knew it wouldn't be the last.

To be Continued…

­

_Ok not much of a cliff hanger but the story isn't over yet, mmm few loose ends to tie up then all over might do an epilogue if there's interest but I don't always like them depends how the story ends. Have a lovely day readers :) :) :)_


	8. The accident

**Chapter 8 – The accident**

Chandler was sitting in his apartment watching television after Monica had kicked him out of bed for snoring. The front door creaked open slowly causing Chandlers blood to run cold.

"Is that you Jo?" Chandler said looking around as he got up to shut the door. His voice was a little shaky, "Not funny Joey"

Chandler woke up suddenly in a cold sweat shaking. He could see it was early but he had to find out what happened that night, could it have been real?

III

Monica woke up the early the next morning stretching out her arm, feeling for Chandler before realizing he was still staying at Joey's apartment. She couldn't understand how he could tell her he loved her yet still feel weird about being affectionate. However she didn't want to push anything. Suddenly the thought of Chandler's behavior made her nervous about her doctor's appointment, wondering how genuine his support for the baby was. After making the bed she put on a dressing gown to make herself breakfast before Joey ate her entire contence of her fridge, leaving nothing.

Before she could reach the kitchen the front door slowly opened revealing Chandler. "Hey you're up early" Chandler said.

"Me? I'm always up before you" she said looking at him strangely.

"Oh yea…" he laughed nervously. "Anyway sorry I just came by to find something of mine but since you up can we talk" he added.

"Sure you wanna sit?" Monica replied gesturing towards the living room. Chandler nodded and they both sat down.

"I had a dream last night about well the incident. It was a little confusing but I have the general idea." He said slowly.

"I know its hard sweetie but we can get through this together" Monica said trying to be supportive.

"How can you say that Monica, I was attacked, in our own home. We can protect ourselves after this type of warning but what about our children. What kind of city are we living in here" he said standing up rubbing his face and turning his back to her.

Monica didn't expect this type of reaction from Chandler, but she noticed that he seemed to be growing emotionally. They were both silent before Monica stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Chandler marriage binds us together and we are a team, no matter what we can protect each other and our family." She said hugging his back and resting her head on the back of his shoulder. "I won't ever let anything happen to you again" she said beginning to cry. "I won't" she repeated.

Chandler turned around and cradled her in his arms "It's ok" he said "I'm here now". They comforted each other for what seemed like hours before Chandler said "Come on, lets get you cleaned up before Joey gets here"

III

"Remember what I said" Chandler said holding Monica's hand in the examining room at the doctors. "Here till the end" he said smiling at her warmly which she returned excitedly.

The doctor entered the room reading the chart, and Chandler felt a jolt of nerves. "Ok I have the results and you're not pregnant Monica" the doctor reported. Monica was disappointed as she expected however Chandler expected relief, only it was a flood of disappointed that hit him. "Sorry guys" the doctor said as he began cleaning the room ready for the next patient.

"Well dodged that bullet" Chandler said as they exited the examining room.

"I'm so sorry Chandler" Monica said looking at him sympathetically.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked sarcastically. "It's ok I guess, I mean we never really had anything to be sad about." He added sighing loudly.

III

Back at their apartment Chandler and Monica were quiet; with nothing much to say to each other it was hard to help each other through such a difficult time.

"You know what you said before about our marriage binding us together?" Chandler said breaking the silence. Monica nodded slightly worried where the conversation was going.

"Well I remember something along those lines in our wedding vows" he said "And your so right" he added but before he could finish Monica cut in.

"You remember our wedding?" she said with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes trying to hide her excitement incase she was getting up her hopes for nothing. Chandler nodded mirroring her reaction but before he could say anything Monica closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately. At first they were caught in the moment until Monica broke away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chandler, I wasn't thinking" she said. Chandler just stood there staring at the floor.

"Oh my God, no I'm sorry" he said breaking his eye contact with the floor and looking straight at Monica. He scooped her up in his arms and returned the passionate kiss she had given him earlier however no one broke away. Chandler just led her to the couch and they laid down making out for what seemed like hours.

Chandler stopped for a brief second and looked at her again "I want to make up for everything we have missed together right now…I want to make babies with you and spend the rest of our lives together." He said breathing heavily before kissing her again.

They both jumped at the sound of a door slamming and theirs opening, Joey was here for his afternoon snack. Sharing one brief look, Monica jumped up off the couch and Chandler made a lame pose as they both watched him enter.

"Hey guys, I may be slower than most people but I know when two people are making out on the couch." He said helping himself to the fridge. "I caught you to when you first started going out remember"

"Yea thanks to Monica and her mouth, ehh I lost my eyelash curler" he said mimicking her" she said.

"Me?" She said "what about you? I saw Donald Trump waiting for an elevator" she said mimicking Chandler rolling her eyes. "He does stuff other than wait for an elevator you know." There was a brief moment of silence until Monica spoke again "Wait, you remember that?" she added.

Chandler was silent while Monica and Joey were focusing all their attention on him. When a smile finally spread across his face Joey jumped up in the air. "We have a boy back" he said jumping like a little boy hugging Chandler until he finally joined him.

As the rest of the gang entered the room apartment after being at Central Perk Joey announced the good news again. "Chandlers back" he yelled

"I don't know about that but it's all coming back rather fast" he said with a smile. "Thanks for being there guys, but the best thing about this all was that I got to fall in love all over again" he said kissing Monica again briefly not caring who was around.

The End…:)

_Awww that's the end folks…hope you liked it. Oh for those that liked this one Mondler fans check out my new fanfic "TOW Chandler fakes his own death" and if you hated this story check out my new one anyway you never know. I'm having so much fun writing this hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyways tata loyal readers._


End file.
